


We Only Have Each Other (And That’s All We Need)

by devil_on_your_shoulder27384



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-5x13, Post-Canon, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_on_your_shoulder27384/pseuds/devil_on_your_shoulder27384
Summary: Brian’s had a rough week. Justin makes it better.Set after the end of the series.
Relationships: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	We Only Have Each Other (And That’s All We Need)

Brian doesn’t have time to answer a call from his undefined/unconventional boyfriend/partner at the moment. He still picks up the phone when he sees the New York number he’s only just memorized.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Justin says. “How are you?”

“Really fucking busy. How are you?”

“The same. I’m calling because...”

Brian frowns at the ceiling. “You there, Sunshine?”

“I’m here. I’m calling because Ted says you’re really stressed out. I thought you might want to talk about it.”

Brian snorts. 

“Fine, I didn’t think that, but I want to talk anyway.”

Brian kicks off from the desk, sending the chair rolling back. “Not much to talk about,” he says. “I’m really fucking busy. I’m so fucking busy that I haven’t had sex since last Thursday.”

“Wow,” Justin says. “That’s almost a whole week. What a hardship.”

“I thought this was supposed to be a supportive call.”

“Oh, it is,” Justin says.

There’s a long pause. Brian wonders if he’s going to get more information or if he’s just supposed to figure it out all on his little lonesome.

“Hey,” Justin says. “How many times do you think I can make myself come before I pass out?”

Brian bites his lip. _This_ is Justin’s idea of helping him out? “Don’t torture me, Sunshine,” he says. It sounds pretty much like a plea, which he hates.

“Sorry,” Justin says, not sounding sorry at all. “Already started. Mmmmm.”

Brian closes his eyes and spins the chair around.

“Oooooh. Mmm, fuck. I’m gonna say... seven times. Maybe eight. What’s your bet?”

“Um,” Brian says. Justin laughs, which turns into a long moan. 

“Talk to you later,” Justin says, and hangs up.

Brian looks morosely down at his hard-on and wonders what the fuck he’s supposed to do now.

* * *

“Oh, god, uhhhh. Fuuuck.”

Brian thinks about hanging up. His sex-starved brain stops him.

“How’re you, uh, doing?” he says. His voice comes out high and squeaky.

Justin sighs. “Good. Really fucking- good, mmmm, oh, _yeah_.”

There’s a pause, then he continues, “How were your -ooooh, oh - meetings?”

Brian grits his teeth. “Fine. I signed a new product with Eyeconics.”

“That’s great!” Justin says. He really does sound genuinely excited. Through the fog of frustrated arousal, Brian still can’t believe how much in love he is.

Then Justin groans. “Fucking plug ran out of battery. Catch you later.”

Brian steeples his fingers on the desk and reminds himself studiously that he’s the one in control here, then sprints to the bathroom to jerk off.

* * *

Brian’s packing up his briefcase when the phone rings again. He almost lets it ring, but the idea of Justin alone in a cum-soaked bed is too much.

I’m an addict, he thinks, and picks up.

“What’s up?” Justin’s voice is roughened, deep and lazy.

“Could ask you the same thing.”

“Yes, you could. Mmmmmmmm.”

Brian stops himself from whimpering. “Are you-”

“Still going? Oh, yeah.” Justin moans loudly. “Sorry about the mess, gonna take forever to get these sheets clean.”

“Why’re you apologizing to me?”

Justin laughs. He almost sounds innocent. “Because I’m in your bed, idiot.”

Brian drops the briefcase. “You’re-” he chokes.

“Your sheets smell like you,” Justin breathes. “Mmmmmmm, god, don’t make me wait too long, Brian, okay?”

Brian nearly trips over three interns in his race to get to the parking lot.

* * *

He dashes into the loft the second he gets the door open.

Oh, god, he thinks.

Justin’s opened all the bedroom wall panels. Through the gaps, Brian can see him, lounging up against the head of the bed. He can hear him, too, breathy moans and the slide of skin on skin.

“Nice of you to drop in,” Justin says, hiccuping on a gasp. Brian’s across the room and running up the stairs before he’s even finished.

Justin is a beautiful wreck in the center of the bed, flushed down to his nipples, his cock red and angry. The sheets stink of come and sweat, even from where Brian’s standing.

“Do you like your surprise?” Justin says, fluttering his lashes coyly up at him, and Brian snaps.

He’s out of his clothes in ten seconds flat and on Justin in the next five. Justin’s body is hot to the touch, and his hair haloes out on the pillow when Brian drags him down onto his back.

“You little fucker,” Brian growls. Justin moans and rubs against him. “Do you have any idea what you did to me today?”

Justin grins. “Of course.”

Brian has to kiss him. He can’t believe that he hasn’t already done it. He grabs Justin’s face roughly and slams their mouths together. Justin moans and sucks happily on his tongue. Brian thinks he might be losing his mind, it’s so good.

“How many times,” Brian gasps. “Tell me.”

Justin sighs. “Dunno. A lot.” He smiles broadly. “But I did record it, so you can see for yourself later.”

“You,” Brian says. “You _what_?”

Justin points at a camera suspended from the ceiling. “Took a video. Thought you might like something for nights alone here.”

Brian smashes their mouths back together, ordering himself in the strongest possible terms not to come before he’s ready. Under him, Justin arches and wiggles, throat bared. Brian sticks his face in the curve where his neck meets his shoulder and gorges himself on the smell of Justin’s skin until his head is swimming.

“Want... you...” Justin pants. He looks destroyed, damp and flushed. Brian grins ferally down at him just to watch him shiver.

He drops his head back to Justin’s neck. “You,” he says, “are such a cockslut.”

Justin moans happily. “Look who’s talking.” Brian can’t argue against that, so he slithers down Justin’s body instead and licks his hipbones teasingly. Justin whimpers.

Without any warning, Brian shoves two fingers into him. They go easily to the third knuckle, Justin’s so stretched-out and slippery. Justin curses and bears down.

“Fuck, look at you,” Brian says quietly, watching Justin ride his fingers. “So fucking hot. You want me, Sunshine?”

“Always,” Justin gasps. “Always, I always want you, ff- _fuck_ , Brian, I need it, please.”

Brian crooks his fingers and Justin wails. “Gonna fuck you until the sun comes up,” Brian murmurs. “Until you’re so worn out you can’t stand. I wanna ruin your sweet little ass and then fuck you again. And again. And again.”

Justin’s scrunching his eyes closed and rocking back and forth on Brian’s hand, whimpering. “You like that idea?” Brian says. “Me using you up?” Justin nods quickly, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip. 

Brian thinks that there’s a real chance he’ll spontaneously combust if he doesn’t come soon, so he takes a condom from the nightstand and puts it on while Justin watches, panting open-mouthed. He enters him in one long smooth push. Justin quivers under him with each new inch, desperate noises pouring from him. Brian bends to capture his mouth when he’s fully seated and for a moment they stay like that, kissing, arms around each other.

Then Brian pulls slowly, painstakingly out and shoves back in so hard that Justin’s hands fly up over his head.

Justin groans, maybe appreciatively or maybe in pain. Brian doesn’t particularly care which. He’s too distracted by the obscene squelching sounds coming every time he thrusts into Justin’s over-lubed ass, and the angry purple head of Justin’s cock. 

Brian shifts his thrusts until he’s using the shifting hip flex that makes Justin see stars. The effect is immediate; Justin gasps and curls his body up, grabbing Brian by the back of the neck when he flops back down. 

“Fuck-” Justin chokes. “More. More more more more more more-” Brian cuts him off with a kiss that’s really more of a vicious bite to his mouth and puts all his weight into it, grinding up into him.

Justin screams. “Brian! Oh my- fuck. Fuckfuckyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh-”

Grinning into his neck, Brian purrs, “You like that?”

Justin nods frantically, adding to the tangles in his already wild hair.

“This what you’ve been missing? Getting fucked the way you deserve?”

“Yes,” Justin gasps. “Yes. Yes. Oh, shit, do that again, just like that, oh fuck _please_ -”

Brian’s going to come, and soon, so he reaches between them and starts to jerk Justin off in time with his thrusts. Justin tosses his head on the pillow, eyes squeezed shut again.

“I don’t know- if I can-” he hiccups, grasping handfuls of his own hair. “Oh Jesus fuck-”

“You can,” Brian murmurs, coaxing, soft. “For me, Sunshine. Just one more.”

Justin shivers and moans, twisting and writhing under Brian, and then his whole body seems to lock up and go rigid. He shakes, weak thin wails coming from his open mouth, and his cock spits out a few droplets of watery cum.

Brian tries to soothe him through the aftershocks with a gentle hand on his chest and a long, soft kiss. Gradually, Justin relaxes back into the bed, a dreamy smile coming over his face.

“Fuck, tha’s so good,” he slurs. “Mmmmmmm, Brian, come isside me. I wan’ your cum.”

“Jesus,” Brian hisses. He thrusts harder, enough that it has to hurt, but Justin just looks blissed out. “Give it t’ me,” he breathes. He’s still got on that wide cum-drunk smile. “God, I love your cock. Sooo good, Brian.”

“I though’ ’bout this while I’s jacking off,” Justin sighs, gazing up at him. “You fucking me with your big, biiiiiiig cock. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Soooo hot, yeah, jus’ like that.”

Brian whimpers. He has to come, he needs it so badly. Justin pets his straining back soothingly and kisses his face. “C’mon,” he murmurs, sweetly. “Do it for me?”

It’s going to hurt, and Brian isn’t even the one who spent all day rubbing himself off. He feels the prickling start in his toes, a tingle in his knees, and then he’s swept up in it, coming like a freight train, slamming all the way in to Justin’s abused ass and staying there while the atmosphere falls to pieces around him.

“Shhh, shh, it’s okay, it’s okay.” Justin’s rubbing his back, kissing his cheek. “It’s okay. That was so good, Brian, fuck.” 

Brian blinks and lets Justin coax him onto his side. He studies Justin’s face, his lower lip bitten ragged, hickies on his jaw, and smiles.

He ties off the condom and tosses it, then licks down Justin’s body until he gets to his asshole, which is red and raw, and he licks over it once, twice, three times before Justin swears and pulls him up by the hair. Brian laughs and reaches for the jar of ointment on the nightstand. He rubs in a fingerful of it while Justin whimpers, his head on Brian’s shoulder. Then they settle back in bed in each other’s arms.

Brian kisses his forehead. “I missed you,” he says. Justin laughs softly.

“I missed you too. A lot.”

“How long are you here?”

Justin shrugs. “Couple days. I’m gonna see if I can trade off a shift or two, get a few more.”

“I’d like that,” Brian murmurs. Justin smiles.

“You really fucked up my workday today,” Brian says.

“Yeah?” Justin says, grinning. “Good.”

Brian hums and kisses him. “It’s nice to have you here. With me.”

“Yeah,” Justin says. He shifts a little closer. “With you.”


End file.
